Kagome Kagome
thumb|479x479pxBrama Umysłu jest dobrze wszystkim znaną creepypastą. Grupa szalonych naukowców próbujących dokonać trochę niewiarygodnej interpretacji figury retorycznej. Eksperyment ten przeprowadzono niemalże natychmiast po zakończeniu II wojny światowej i wydaje się pasować do długiego szeregu dziwnych eksperymentów przeprowadzanych przez nazistów (w trakcie i/lub po wojnie). Stanowi to podstawę tej strony. Doświadczenia wojenne Nazistowskie panowanie słynęło ze swoich skrytych naukowców i tak samo tajemniczych badaczy okultyzmu. Specjalne oddziały były często wysyłane w celu poszukiwania artefaktów lub miejsc o okultystycznym lub religijnym znaczeniu. Tymczasem w Niemczech utworzone zostały bunkry, a zamki i rezydencje zostały wyposażone w lochy i labirynty, które były niemalże wypełnione dziwnymi eksperymentami i notatkami badawczymi. Ilekroć alianci znaleźli te miejsca, były one często puste, spalone bądź w jakiś inny sposób zniszczone i porzucone. Jeśli laboratorium wyglądało na nietknięte, badania oraz ich dane były często chaotyczne albo brakowało ich części, bądź zostały potem zniszczone przez aliantów w celu uniemożliwienia nazistom odzyskania jakichkolwiek ukrytych danych. Duża ilość nazistowskich eksperymentów była trzymana w tajemnicy. Do niedawna. Weterani, którzy służyli jako strażnicy w laboratoriach i strefach rytualnych wyjaśnili, co widzieli lub foldery i książki zostały odkryte w pudłach i skrzyniach należących do naukowców. Zaledwie tylko niewiele z nich zawierało jakiś wspólny cel dla badaczy. Dając człowiekowi moc Boga Prawdziwa moc jest często tematem do debat, jednak w nazistowskich badaniach jest zazwyczaj opisana jako "nieśmiertelność", czyli po prostu wszystkie czynniki dotyczące tracenia zdolności umierania w taki czy inny sposób. Większa część tych badań faktycznie się na tym opierała, na przykład pewne dawki związków chemicznych do pomocy przepływu krwi u ludzi starzejących się. Pierwsze koncepcje, które są obecnie stosowane w dzisiejszej chirurgii transplantacyjnej, szczepieniach, maściach odnawiających skórę, przeciwciała przeciwko różnym chorobom i fitness/badanie diety. Jednak jeden zestaw skrzyń odkrytych w Hamburgu w 1999 roku w znacznym stopniu odłączył się od tego stylu badawczego. To coś krzyżowało tajemne eksperymenty i badania nad nieśmiertelnością. "Umysł jest chorobą" Wstępne katalogi i dowody koncepcji badań zaczynają się od zasady, że mózg kontroluje ciało całkowicie i jeśli ciało powoli rozkłada się wokół niego, to on nadal funkcjonuje. Dalsze oświadczenia wskazują na to, że ciało jest skazane na "degradację", ponieważ mózg jest "ustawiony w zegarze biologicznym", dlatego motyle potrafią żyć zaledwie dzień a inne owady mogą istnieć dłużej: mózg każe nam umrzeć. Zostało to przedstawione w taki sposób, że gdy mózg się rozwija zaczyna tworzyć połączenia powodując, że człowiek staje się bardziej dojrzały posiadając bardziej rozwinięty mózg. W wieku 35-50 lat połączenia te powoli się psują, powodując roztargnienie, demencję i inne choroby psychiczne "zarezerwowane" dla ludzi starszych. Ich sugestia Nazistowscy naukowcy zasugerowali, że mózg posiada "uniwersalny przełącznik śmierci", który uruchamia się, kiedy mózg w pełni się rozwinie. U wszystkich normalnych ludzi to właśnie ten przełącznik rozpoczyna procedurę zamykania w funkcjonowaniu organizmu, która następuje przez parę kolejnych dekad. Gdy tylko ciało zostaje w pełni zamknięte, mózg zostaje zmuszony do śmierci z powodu niedostatku utlenionej krwi. Mówi się, że Zespół Wernera (choroba przez którą osoba szybko się starzeje) jest rezultatem zbyt szybkiego uaktywnienia się wyżej wspomnianego przełącznika. Naziści zaproponowali, że mogą usunąć dany przełącznik śmierci i nadać ludzkiemu umysłowi nieśmiertelność, zaś od tego - pełną nieśmiertelność. Neurochirurgia była w tamtym czasie bardzo niewiarygodnie skomplikowana, rzecz jasna, jednak była możliwa. W stosach katalogów było wiele różnych schematów i danych o minionych badaniach nad mózgiem, psychologią, ludzkim umysłem i tym podobne. thumb Lokacja Eksperymenty zostały początkowo zaproponowane do nazistowskiego organu wykonawczego w 1940 roku, jednak pozwolenie na przeprowadzenie ich zostało przyznane dopiero w 1942, pod jednym warunkiem: Eksperymenty muszą być przeprowadzane poza terenem Niemiec. Ludność niemiecka nie może ich zobaczyć w jakimkolwiek kształcie lub formie. Nie było zaskoczeniem dla naukowców, że władze wykonawcze paranoicznie bały się o opinię ludzi, ale pomysł wykonywania badań poza ojczyzną był sam w sobie obcy. Większość eksperymentów przeprowadzano w bunkrach bądź piwnicach. Mimo wszystko, naukowcy wkrótce zastosowali się do postawionego przed nimi warunku i nawiązali porozumienie z ich sojusznikiem, Japonią. Pod koniec 1942 roku rozpoczęły się badania. Tutaj cała sprawa robi się dziwna. Zespół badawczy przejął jeden z japońskich sierocińców. Sierociniec ten był w górach, podobno gdzieś w Shimane, na terenie w pobliżu Hiroszimy. Przeprowadzanie eksperymentów Naukowcy wywnioskowali, że jeśli wciąż będą używali już starzejących się bądź chorych ludzi, którzy "nie mają nic do stracenia" (podobnie do Bramy Umysłu), graliby ze zmodyfikowaną chorobą, bądź co ważniejsze, że będą eksperymentowali na mózgu, który już ma uruchomiony przełącznik, czyniąc go bezużytecznym w kontekście znalezienia rozwiązania. W efekcie tego nazistowscy naukowcy zażądali by dzieci, mianowicie sieroty z sierocińca (które także "nie miały po co żyć") stały się tematami badań: ich młode mózgi eliminowały jakikolwiek powód do niepokoju z powodu już uruchomionego przełącznika. By zacząć eksperymenty, dzieci przeszły liczne szczepienia i intensywne badania psychologiczne, aby zapewnić, że będą one unikać różnego rodzaju wad i zachowywać ogólny punkt odniesienia dla reszty obiektów testowych. Następnie naukowcy zaczęli badać także starszych pracowników sierocińca. Umieszczali ich w znieczuleniu, chirurg otwierał im czaszki by znaleźć odpowiedni i dobry przekrój mózgu dorosłego i zaczęli wyszukiwać podstawowych różnic pomiędzy nim, a mózgiem dziecięcym. Po uzyskaniu dwóch odpowiednich modeli mózgu dziecka i dorosłego naukowcy wywnioskowali, że "uniwersalny przełącznik śmierci" nie znajduje się w mózgu, lecz móżdżku, ulokowanym na tyle. Móżdżek nakazuje wszystkim podświadomym aktywnościom w mózgu, co jest zrozumiałe, ponieważ uruchomienie przełącznika nie jest działaniem świadomym. Po pewnym czasie zabrali najwyższe dziecko z sierocińca i zaczęli je otwierać. Rozpoczęli wtedy pierwsze "usunięcie przełącznika", udało im się otworzyć móżdżek i usunąć część podejrzewaną o bycie przełącznikiem, ale po zamknięciu naukowcy stwierdzili, że obiekt testowy "wygasł". Zakładali, że nacięcia na mózgu były zbyt nachalne i cała operacja wymagała znacznie większej precyzji. Ciało zostało porzucone w lesie za sierocińcem. Sukces, przypuszczalnie Po przywozie różnych narzędzi i rozwinięciu wielu technik, naukowcy byli w końcu w stanie usunąć przełącznik i skutecznie ożywić pacjenta. W maju 1943 wzięli jedną z najmłodszych dziewczynek i usunęli przełącznik, jedyną funkcją którą straciła była umiejętność pocenia się. Po przyjętym sukcesie, naukowcy świętowali po czym każdy poszedł spać. Następnego ranka dziewczynka nie obudziła się, przebywała w stanie śpiączki. Po chwili jednak znów została jej przywrócona przytomność, a "usuwanie przełącznika" kontynuowało się dalej. Kontynuacja Początkowy sukces dał lekarzom nowy stan umysłu, mogli kontynuować swoje eksperymenty z niesłychaną lekkością, że teoria została dobrze dowiedziona. Zanim lekarze kontynuowali swoje badania związane z usuwaniem, skontaktowali się z kilkoma lekarzami z Moskwy, którzy przechodzili szkolenie w zakresie fizjologicznego ożywienia (zmienienie w "zombie" za pomocą wstrząsów elektrycznych i sztucznych serc by zasilić ciało do ponownego działania). Stwierdzili oni, że powodem kontaktu z nimi było to, że oryginalny obiekt testowy zawsze znajdował się w stanie śpiączki bądź klinicznej śmierci, kiedy tylko zasnął, po czym odzyskiwał przytomność rano. Nie okazywał żadnych znaków takiego zachowania przed eksperymentem i pomimo faktu, że odzyskiwał przytomność, naukowcy nie chcieli ryzykować sukcesem zmieniającym się w porażkę. Rosyjskim naukowcom zostało przydzielone zadanie przywracania jej do życia ilekroć znajdzie się w takim stanie. Po kilku dniach, naziści wywnioskowali, że kontynuowanie tego jest bezpieczne. Projekt Venom Projekt Venom był rosyjskim eksperymentem mającym na celu stworzenie super-żołnierzy na podstawie teorii Dr. Frankensteina (może to również kształtować podstawę do bohaterów Marvela). Jako opłata za działania rosyjskich naukowców, Rosja zapytała, czy jest możliwość połączenia trwających nazistowskich eksperymentów z Projektem Venom. Naturalnie, naziści zgodzili się. Jednak niewielka liczba sierot zmniejszała się, ponieważ naziści wymagali tak wielu z nich, że mogli zaproponować tylko jedną dziewczynkę. Rosjanie poczuli się tym urażeni, jednak rozpoczęli swoje badania. Stworzyli sztucznie ramię, jeszcze w Moskwie, które miało być w drodze do sierocińca, a wszystko to po to, żeby udowodnić, iż amputacja i wymiana mogą poskutkować. W międzyczasie Rosjanie musieli się do tego przygotować. Amputowano prawą rękę dziewczynki. W tajemniczy sposób, krótko po tym, rosyjscy naukowcy spakowali swoje wyposażenie i wyszli. Zastępcze ramię nigdy nie dotarło i dziewczyna została z bandażem umieszczonym wiecznie na jej kimonie. Rosjanie powiedzieli, że opuścili tamto miejsce ze strasznym pośpiechem ze względu na powietrze, które nagle stało się bardzo zimne, wbrew ich upodobaniom. Rebelia Jedno dziecko z całego sierocińca nie pochwalało obecności naukowców. W swoich aktach buntu, ukradło i zniszczyło dokumenty, stłukło wyroby szklane i zniszczyło miejsca operacji. Pomimo młodego wieku (8 lat) i wielkości, miało zaskakującą zdolność do destrukcji. W dzienniku zostało zanotowane, że miało heterochromię (brązowe i niebieskie oczy, od lewej do prawej). Starsi naukowcy gardzili nim, ale nie mogli go powstrzymać bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Zamiast tego, rozkazali nazistowskim żołnierzom "zaopiekować" się nim. Brutalnie ścięto mu głowę tępym bagnetem, nie zostało pochowane, po prostu zostawili je w lasie za sierocińcem. Żołnierze powiedzieli opiekunom, że znalazło nową rodzinę. Liczne porażki Nazistowscy naukowcy postanowili pobawić się swoim udanym eksperymentem, wprowadzając w niego parę nowych aspektów, niestety, żaden z nich nie skutkował. Oto ich lista: * Wejście przez czoło - przeprowadzone na 10 letnim chłopcu. Jego czaszka została zdeformowana, a on sam został poddany lobotomii. W efekcie tego nie stał się "warzywem" - został jedynie opóźniony umysłowo. * Wejście przez szczękę dolną - przeprowadzone na 6 letniej dziewczynce. Język oraz większa część ciała z dolnej szczęki została usunięta i nie mogła być zastąpiona. Zatoki obiektu również zostały powiększone. * Wejście przez bok głowy. - obiekt został w połowie głuchy. Powinno być także zauważone, że podczas operacji nie użyto żadnych środków znieczulających i krzyki naprawdę zawstydzały naukowców, jak zostało odnotowane w dziennikach. Pomimo tych niepowodzeń, przełączniki zostały usunięte i obiekty działały niemalże w ten sam sposób co pierwsza dziewczyna, tracąc przytomność podczas snu. Mimo wszystko, liczba osób została zredukowana do marnej dziesiątki. Zalicza się do tego dozorców sierocińca, zaś operacja została przeprowadzona ostatecznie na wszystkich dzieciach. Odwołanie przełącznika Lekarze zaczęli formować pomysły, że w dziecku przełącznik nie jest uruchomiony, ale u osoby dorosłej może być odwołany poprzez użycie środków chemicznych, by usunąć wyprodukowany przez niego hormon. Następnie wystarczyłoby jedynie usunąć "przełącznik". Operacja została przeprowadzona na wszystkich opiekunach i zaskakująco, okazało się to sukcesem - wszyscy z nich przeżyli. Osobowość idzie w złą stronę Podczas eksperymentów, kazano strzec naukowcom dzieci odnoszące sukcesy i monitorować ich zachowanie. Ta część staje się niepokojąca. "Na początku wydają się normalne, tak jak inne dzieci, bawią się, są pogodne, uczą się, ale kiedy zostają odseparowane od innych wydają się... odłączone od świata. Przechadzają się nierozważnie, z pustym uśmiechem na twarzy, a ich oczy patrzą prosto na ciebie. Jeśli zbliżysz się do nich od tyłu, ich głowy poruszają się z nieludzką prędkością i na moment prawie możesz widzieć tak wyraźnie podły wyraz na ich twarzy, który sprawia, że masz ochotę się schować. Ale wtedy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że na twarzy ponownie mają ten senny uśmiech. Inną rzeczą jest to, że chodzą za nami, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy jesteśmy sami. Po skończeniu pracy na mojej maszynie do pisania i pójściu w kierunku mojego pokoju, dostaję zwykle przerażenia przez jedno z dzieci, które stoi w ciemnym korytarzu i wpatruje się we mnie. Kiedy idę do swojego pokoju, ona idzie za mną, więc muszę zamykać drzwi i blokować je krzesłem, by czuć się bezpiecznie. To tak, jakby te dzieci były duchami podczas nocy. A najśmieszniejsze jest to, że ciągle widzę dziecko z czerwonymi włosami. Ciągle rano pytam, kto jest tym dzieckiem, ale opiekunowie mówią, że nie było tu dziecka z czerwonymi włosami już od pewnego czasudziecko, które zbuntowało się przeciw naukowcom miało czerwone włosy. Grają teraz również w więcej gier, niż na początku. Nie znam za dobrze języka japońskiego, ale gra jest najwyraźniej nazwana "Okrążmy cię, okrążmy cię" "Kagome kagome" (lub, jak kto woli, "kakome") z języka japońskiego znaczy właśnie ''okrążmy cię, okrążmy cię, bądź coś w tym rodzaju, jak zostało opisane przez jednego z tłumaczy. Grupa dzieci zbiera się wokół jednego dziecka, które siada w centrum koła, które tworzą, reszta łapie się za ręce i zaczynają okrążać dziecko, robiąc przy tym straszne miny i upiornie śpiewając. Przegrywasz, jeśli się poruszysz. '' Po rozmowie z nimi zauważyłem, że są oni teraz bardziej marzycielscy, roztargnieni i bardziej puści, a sam eksperyment wymazał ich wspomnienia. Ale to nie jest ten niewinny typ marzycielski, oni są bardziej złowieszczy. Patrzą się na ciebie wielkimi oczami i zadają pytania, których nigdy byś się po nich nie spodziewał. Jeden zapytał "Gdy twoja babcia umarła, serio zostawiła Ci powlekany złotem zegarek?" To może wydawać się szalone, ale moja szczera odpowiedź brzmiała :"Tak." Odniesienia Upadek Na początku 1945 Hiroszima została zbombardowana, a eksperymenty tkwiły w martwym punkcie. Naukowcy zaczęli pakować swój sprzęt. Większość z nich już wróciła do domu "z powodu ich stanu psychicznego", gdyż stwierdzono u nich oznaki obłędu. Tylko 4 badaczy pozostało. Po wysłaniu ostatniego zbioru wyposażenia naukowcy stwierdzili, że tylko poinformują opiekunów i wyjeżdżają. Tak też uczynili. Ku przerażeniu jednego z naukowców, reszty zresztą też, główna opiekunka zapytała się, posługując się płynnie językiem niemieckim, "Zagrasz z nami w jedną, ostatnią grę?" Trzech z nich się zgodziło, a dzieci wraz z dozorcami utworzyły wokół nich krąg. "Jeśli się teraz poruszycie, przegracie..." Jeden przerażony naukowiec pobiegł do ostatniego samochodu ciężarowego i odjechał nie patrząc wstecz. Historia Jeśli pojedziesz do Hiroszimy, przejdź się trochę po lesie, a możliwe, że znajdziesz jeden z ziemistych szlaków. Jeżeli pójdziesz jednym z nich, zobaczysz piękne lasy. Jednak gdy tylko podążysz tym ze znakami informacyjnymi o przejeżdżających tędy ciężarówkach, poczujesz chłód oraz zauważysz, że zostało wyciętych stąd wiele drzew. Ale pod żadnym pozorem nie zbaczaj ze ścieżki, bo zgubisz się w tych gęstych lasach. Jeżeli zwrócisz uwagę, to zauważysz, iż pnie wyglądają jak klęczący ludzie, jednak pozbawieni głów. Jeśli dalej będziesz szedł tą ścieżką, powietrze będzie stawało się coraz bardziej zimne, ponieważ wspinasz się pod górę, prawda? Oczywiście. W końcu powinieneś dojść do polany, w środku której będzie stał stary, kamienny budynek, a winorośle zasłaniać będą na pewno jego większą część. Idź do środka, jeśli chcesz zagrać. Gdy tylko otworzysz drzwi, dotrze do ciebie obrzydliwy zapach, podobny do tego, który wydobywa się z gnijącego ciała. Jeśli spojrzysz na korytarz, będzie tam ciemno niezależnie od tego, jaka obecnie jest pora dnia, ponieważ nie ma światła. Idź dalej korytarzem, skręć w lewo, a następnie idź przez salę dopóki nie zobaczysz jedynych drzwi, które wydają się zrobione z drewna w kolorze czerwonym (reszta jest brązowa). Otwórz drzwi, a znajdziesz tam 10 szczęśliwych dzieci i opiekunów, wszyscy mający na sobie kimona, grających w normalnym pokoju zabaw. Jednej brakuje ręki, drugi nie ma czoła, a trzecia nie ma szczęki, jednak wszystkie są zabandażowane z kliniczną precyzją. Miejsce to powinno być bardzo czyste i schludne, jak zazwyczaj bywa w tego typu ośrodkach oraz dobrze oświetlone. Twoja obecność zwróci uwagę wszystkich w pokoju, nawet tych najbardziej zajętych czy rozproszonych. Spojrzą na ciebie, a na ich przyjemnych twarzach będą gościły beztroskie uśmiechy. Główna opiekunka, wykorzystując cały swój urok zapyta "Zagrasz z nami?". Jeśli w międzyczasie nie zmoczyłeś swoich spodni, to naprawdę powinieneś, powinno Ci to zaoszczędzić kłopotów później. Gdy odpowiesz "nie", drzwi zatrzasną się przy tobie, a jeżeli spróbujesz pójść na dół korytarzem do wyjścia, znajdziesz po prostu inny ciemny korytarz. Jeśli otworzysz jedne z brązowych drzwi, znajdziesz stoły operacyjne lub piętrowe łóżka. Jeżeli dalej będziesz podążał trzecim korytarzem w dół, zdasz sobie sprawę, że parę metrów za tobą stoi dziewczyna, jej twarz będzie przykryta przez cień. Zbliż się do niej, a spotka Cię koniec. Kontynuuj więc dalej korytarzem i nie pozwól jej Cię dogonić. Gdy odpowiesz "tak", zostaniesz przywitany w pokoju. Drzwi zamkną się za tobą, a wszyscy utworzą wokół ciebie krąg. "A teraz usiądź i ani nie drgnij!" powie wesoły głos. Po prostu trzymaj się tej instrukcji, a przeżyjesz. Całe światło zniknie z pokoju, jednak krąg utworzony przez dzieci wciąż będzie widoczny, każde z nich będzie miało dziwny wyraz twarzy, zaś jedno tak podły, że prawdopodobnie się wzdrygniesz. Jeśli możesz to znieść, zaczną się w koło ciebie powoli poruszać. Możesz się poczuć jakby jedno z tyłu biło Cię batem, ale jeśli się obrócisz, nic tam nie będzie oprócz krążących dzieci. W wypadku gdyby to nie wystarczyło, zaczną śpiewać "Kagome Kagome..." Naprawdę nie mogę opowiedzieć co się dzieje dalej. Każdy, kto mógłby opowiedzieć o tym co się wtedy dzieje już nie żyje. W razie gdybyś wzdrygnął się zanim zaczną śpiewać, będą kontynuować normalnie. Jeśli zdecydujesz się odpowiedzieć "może" do głównej opiekunki, bądź cokolwiek innego niż tak lub nie, to wyrazy twarzy dzieci zmienią się w przerażające, a same zaczną krzyczeć nieludzkimi głosami "Zdecyduj! ZDECYDUJ!". Jeżeli zrobisz cokolwiek innego niż powiedzenie tak lub nie, dzieci i opiekunowie zatrzasną za tobą drzwi. Gdy się odwrócisz, historia się urozmaica. Podobno twój najgorszy strach będzie czekał na drugim końcu korytarza, uniemożliwiając Ci wyjście. Najczęściej tą postacią jest Aka Manto lub Rake. Jedyne co możesz zrobić to pójść przywitać się z tą istotą, zanim on zamieni Cię jedynie we wspomnienia. Jeśli posiada ona takie zdolności, odpowie na to, zaś ty umrzesz jako osoba uprzejma. Nie witaj go, a skończysz jako jedno z bezgłowych ciał na szlaku. Jeżeli odpowiesz "nie rozumiem", i będzie to prawdziwe, główna opiekunka odpowie: "Idź do szkoły i patrz jak się bawią dzieci. Wtedy powinieneś zrozumieć". Nic się nie zmieni, lecz pamiętaj by zamknąć drzwi idąc drogą do wyjścia, z czystej grzeczności. Sprostowanie Większość creepypast jest wymyślona. Niektóre pochodzą od jakichś psychicznych chorób, inne są przerobionymi historiami o duchach. Ale istnieje niewielki procent creepypast, które nimi nie są. Są to "prawdziwe" creepypasty. To nie znaczy, że są w jakiś sposób lepsze od innych past, które w większości są falsyfikatami, to oznacza po prostu, że są prawdziwe. Niemcy wysłali zespół badawczy do Japonii, by eksperymentować nad nieśmiertelnością przez mózg. Eksperymentowali na dzieciach. W sierocińcu. thumb|Kadr z teledyskuthumb|center|335 px|Kagome Kagome, piosenka Vocaloid ---- Napisane przez Mbgunsling z angielskiej wersji Creepypasta Wiki; tłumaczenie: EcstasyDarks dla Creepypasta Wiki Polska, wideo przetłumaczone i wstawione przez Kuramasgirl22 Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania